


Zootopia: Bar Tales

by Dethisio



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blueberries, Food, Friendly Bar Talks, Prey/Predator tensions, maybe a bar fight or two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dethisio/pseuds/Dethisio
Summary: Judy has been on the force for years and has done more than a decent job. As a reward for her hard work, Chief Bogo has decided to give her some time off. Mandatory time off to be exact. Now the bunny doesn't know what to do with all the free time that she has on her hands. Luckily for her, she has a friend that can help her with that.





	Zootopia: Bar Tales

### Chapter 1: First Time at Wild Times

"I'm not sure about this Ben," Judy said. Judy Hopps was currently sitting in the passenger seat of her friend's car. Benjamin Clawhauster was that friend. The large cheetah observed the grey bunny as she sat in her seat, her ears folded back ever so slightly. There was a slight irony he found in this moment. The once brave Judy Hopps of the ZPD was now almost shivering in fear.

"Judy, come on," replied Clawhauster, "It's just a bar." They were parked at the said bar. Its neon sign flashed overhead. 'Wild Times' it read. Clawhauster chuckled slightly at the name.

"Yes, Ben. It's just a bar," Judy agreed, "A predator only bar." She gestured towards the sign just below the flashing neon one. This one read 'Preds only'. "I just don't feel like I don't belong here. I might make things awkward in there. You know... tensions and all." Clawhauster nodded in silent agreement. He rubbed the collar that was around his neck. The same collar that was placed around every predator's neck as a safety precaution for Prey. Most say it was a necessary evil, a thing that was needed to keep the tension low between Prey and Predators. But even with this device, the tension still lingered like a light fog.

Clawhauster shook his head. This wasn't what the two of them were here for. They were here to have a good time and maybe make some new friends. "Well, there has been a few Prey that come by here. They're friends of regulars of this place, but Prey none the less," he said, "And guess who happens to be a regular of 'Wild Times'. So trust me when I say, you have nothing to worry about." Judy looked at Ben with a slightly more confident expression. She stole a quick glance at the bar before looking back at him again. With a quick breath, she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. 

:"I'll hold you to that Clawhauster. You're buying me the first drink." Judy said as she exited the car. 

"That's more like it!" replied the cheetah. The two soon entered the bar with Benjamin entering first. There was a lot of chatter in the building. It was almost too much as Judy had to try her best to turn out the multitude of voices. She also tried her best to ignore the cold stare of some of the bar's patrons. In what felt like an eternity, the two managed to find a seat at the front bar. Clawhauster called out a name and the name's owner came rushing to greet them. The mammal in front of them was a red fox in a green Hawaiian shirt. He also wore a black bowtie with blueberries on them. He flashed the duo a toothy smile. Judy could feel every muscle in her body tense up as the fox's sharp teeth were displayed. "So, how you've been Nicky?" asked Clawhauster as he shook the paw of the bartender.

"Been doing good Ben. I can't really complain," Nick said.

"Eh. You'll find something to complain about." the cheetah joked. 

"Well, I am not complaining, but I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"Where did you get this cute little bunny from?" Nick asked. His gazed now shifted towards Judy. Judy frowned at the mention of the 'c' word. She was about to verbally lash out at the bartending fox, but Clawhauster beat her to it.

"Careful with this one Nick. She doesn't like being called the 'c' word," he said. He leaned in a little closer to whisper to Nick. Nick nodded in agreement before turning back to Judy.

"So, fluff. What will be your poison of the evening?" Nick asked, "We've got just about everything and we just got a new shipment of "Hopps' Scotch". Though I have to warn you, that stuff will knock you on your ass." Judy raised her eyebrows for a moment. She wondered how this Predator only bar managed to get a hold of her family's patented drink. Thought that would have to wait for now. There were other matters to attend to.

"Don't call me fluff either." Judy huffed. Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then, we've got a tough one here. So, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Nick asked.

"Judy Hopps," she answered, "And I'll take a shot of Hopps' Scotch and a Carrot Margarita." The fox stared wide eyed at the bunny before looking towards the cheetah. Benjamin smiled a great smile while he ushered the fox to go ahead and make Judy's order. Quickly brushing off the shock, Nick went to work preparing Judy's drinks. 

"You know, if you had told me you were going to bring the cops over, I would have dressed more formally," Nick said to Clawhauster. He sent down a shot glass filled with an amber colored liquid. Judy quickly gulped down the contents of the glass. The bite of it was a little bit more mellow that it should have been, but the effect was still present. The shot was enough to allow Judy to relax her muscles as she waited for her other drink.

"Sorry Nicky, but Judy's boss sprung it on her so fast she didn't know what to do," Clawhauster replied, "If I didn't snag this gal while she was still confused about the concept of 'free time', she would have been stuck in her apartment for three days reading books"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with reading books!" Judy said defensively.

"And no one here is trying to say that there is something wrong with reading books, Judy. But there is more to life than just books and work," Benjamin argued, "I mean if I hadn't brought you here then you would have never known that this place is one of the best places to get pierogies." Judy looked puzzled at Clawhauster's statement. As Nick brought her margarita, she asked a question.

"What are pierogies?" she asked. Clawhauster's maw was left open so wide, Judy could bet all her money she could have fit her whole body in it. The audible gasp signaled for Nick to get out his small notepad. It seemed as if he was used to this kind of behavior from the ginormous cheetah.

"Nick, I want double of my usual order," he demanded. Nick quickly scribbled the order down on his notepad.

"Do you want Honey's Sauce with that?" Nick asked. Benjamin leaned in closer to the fox with a serious look on his face. 

"You know I do," he answered. Nick nodded his head as he wrote some more things down on his notepad before he went off to what Judy assumed was a window into the kitchen. She couldn't really see from where she was sitting.

"Yo, Fin! I need two Hausters with H Sauce!" he yelled as he placed down the note. A grumbling low voice came from the other side of the window.

"Damn! How much can that cheetah eat!?" the voice yelled. Judy could only amazing how big the Pred was that owned that voice. There was a couple of other voices from the kitchen as the sound of pots and pans began to move around. Judy began to wonder even more at who was all in the kitchen. But soon her mind began to wonder about other things as Benjamin began a conversation with her. The two talked for what seemed like hours before Nick returned with their plates. Judy marveled at the size of the mound of what looked like dumplings in front of her. She was hesitant to eat them at first, but as Ben kept encouraging her to try some, she quickly gave in. She pierced a random pierogi with her fork and observed the dumpling. Judy hesitated again for a brief moment before she put the pierogi in her mouth and bit down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at something new. I can't guaranty that many people will like it. But if you did, care to leave a comment?


End file.
